thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sericea Dhante
Sericea Dhante is a female tribute from District 4 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as she belongs to the user who made her. She is also the seventh tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. She is district partners with Allix Hundson. "If i ever see your ugly face again you will wish you were never born" - Sericea Dhante Sericea Dhante Name: Sericea Dhante Age: 18 District: Four Gender: Female Weapons: Well, i'm not wise and calm as i appear to be, so i have proficiency with loads of weapons. I have a great sight, who allows me to throw things at targets easily. I love using weaponry, of any kind, but my main weapons are the heaviest ones. I know how to use lots of heavy weapons, like spears, flails, maces and axes, but my main weapon is probably a serrated sword, followed by a flail. Personality: I'm very pretty, and i can use it to my advance. I don't mind having dirty hands, as long as my job was done well. I wouldn't say i'm stupid, but i am not the smartest girl in the district, this way i learned how to use my beauty to attract smart, awkward boys who would do amything for me. I'm not reliable, and defiantly am not someone to ally with, but i can make friends easily if i want to, but in my opinion, why to have friends if you can have enemies? It's way funnier, and makes you feel better by making someone's life simply a hell. Backstory: I was born in District 4, the fishing district. My father, Maysall Sevenfold, was a scientist from the Capitol who was studying the species of fish in District 4 when he made my mother, Kamberly, pregnant, and abandoned her. 9 months later, i was born, and just like my mother, i had a stunning beauty. I grew up in the richest art of the district, because, even that my mother was poor, before the scientist abandoned her he left a lot of money to take care of me, wich somewhat was the greatest help my mother ever received. I started my life being homeschooled, but i didn't got my father's attention, instead, i had the same concentration problems as my grandmother, Dehlilah. When i was little, i often visited her, untill she died when i was 14. By that time i was still being homeschooled, but my mother couldn't teach me with the recent loss, so she put my in the district's school. As expected, almost everyone there was smarter than i, so i found a way of appearing to be smart. I started to use smart boys to my advantage, wich gave me better grades and made my mother happy. At first, i tried it with a boy, Allix, i think, and he fell like a little baby, but my happiness didn't last to long, as soon he figured it out and broke up with me. I couldn't believe it! I simply freaked out. I started yelling at him, but he just left me shouting alone, but i didn't stop. I kept doing that for more time, untill i ended up as the girlfriend of Allix's best friend, Atticus. Our relationship led to the end of the friendship between them, and soon shocking news came. My mother was dating Allix's father, and she would merry him in 5 months. The time flew, and soon they got married. Next year, Atticus got reaped to participate in The Hunger Games, and to my surprise, Allix volunteered. I felt in relief, but unfortunately, the escort picked up my name after Atticus', and there were no volunteers. SericeaDhanteReaping.png|Sericea at the Reaping. SericeaDhanteArena.png|Sericea in the arena. SericeaDhanteVictor.png|Sericea as a victor. Games Entered in So far, Sericea wasn't in any games, but she will be in one soon. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Reaped